My RonRon time
by NeoTyson
Summary: Au where Ron and Bonnie get together. Ron is about to go with Kim on a mission as usual but it's stopped by Bonnie who needs him and is afraid of losing him to her rival. To prove herself, Bonnie gives Ron a moment to remember in the bedroom. *lemon warning* Hagfish aka Rock Bottom Feeder universe


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **My RonRon time**

In Middleton late afternoon, Ron Stoppable is currently chilling at home after another day of getting through school. Life seems to be looking up for the blonde as of late to where even getting a call from his new Ronmunicator doesn't affect his mood.

"Go Kim, hehe it's so cool being able to say that with my own Ronmunicator." Ron chuckles, talking to his best friend and teen hero Kim Possible through the screen. For a while, he didn't have his own Kimmunicator until finally, Wade made one for him for just in case purposes.

 **"Ron, Wade sent me a tip on Shego making her move. Don't know why Drakken sent her out on her own, but whatever the reason, it can't be good."** Kim tells him in her mission tone.

"You got that right; need me to join in?" Ron asks, heading to his closet to pull out his mission clothes.

 **"If you can make it to my place in time for pick up sure. If not, it's okay. I should be able to handle Shego by myself."** Kim responds as she finishes putting on her mission clothes.

"I got you Kp, let the RonMan get ready, and I should be there faster than you can say Grande size me, baby." Ron jokes, causing Kim to roll her eyes amusement before hanging up.

Ron would more than likely stay home considering that supposedly may not require him to do much, but as of now, he didn't have anything significant to do, and he does have a habit of going with Kim, so why not.

"Ron!" an all too familiar voice yells from in the house that scares Ron to almost dropping his device.

 _"Oh crap, I forgot about BonBon."_ Ron mentally panics and starts to wonder if he is in trouble or about to be in trouble. BonBon is the pet nickname of Ron's girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller. Yes, the same Bonnie, who would go out of her way to give Kim a hard time and call Ron names. Somehow Ron was able to win the Queen B's affections, and now they are currently a couple. Though for Ron, dating Bonnie has its challenges.

"RonRon, where are you going? I need you." She walks in, pouting with tears in her eyes that makes Ron nervous about telling her what he is about to do.

"Um Kim called me for a mission, so I was going to help her out right quick," Ron answers honestly, hoping that she won't get super mad at him.

Bonnie growls saying, "Are you serious!?" and proceeds to push hard on to his bed.

Ron quickly recovers from the swift actions and backs away, not wanting her to do physical harm to him. "Whoa, take it easy BonBon." Ron pleads, but Bonnie is not having it.

She crawls towards him on the bed like a lion, ready to eat the prey. "Don't you BonBon me. You always chase after Kim; hell it's been about Kim before we got together. Well that changes today, I need you and want you with me, but it seems I have to make you not think about her."

"Wait, Bonnie, what are you..." Before Ron can finish his question, he sees his pants go flying towards the ceiling. _"Did she just throw my pants high in the air like it was nothing?"_

Suddenly Ron feels something grip a particular part of his body that is now exposed for anyone to see. "Bonnie!?"

He glances down to see Bonnie admiring his now hard manhood. "Wow, Ron. I had no idea you held this size of a hotdog between your legs. It looks so delicious that if you had shown me this a long time ago, I would never have considered you a loser." She then licks her lips in anticipation, making Ron even more nervous, for he has never gotten this far with a girl but has a pretty good idea what's going on.

"Um, thanks for the compliment?" He manages to say shyly.

"Now, let's see how it taste." Bonnie gives him a seductive look and goes on to lick the tip to tease him. Sensing Ron shivering from the teasing, she goes down and licks his member a few times before putting it in her mouth.

Ron bits his lips to hold back a moan though Bonnie is making it hard for him. "BonBon, that feels so great." He sighs with pleasure.

Bonnie removes her mouth for a second, making a pop sound that triggers Ron's member to twitch up, to tell him with gratification. "You taste great as well RonRon." Bonnie goes to sucking him, getting Ron turned on more in the process until she points towards the top of her head, signaling Ron to make her deep throat him. Unknown to Ron, the more turn on he gets, the more his MMP affects his behavior, so instead of being gentle, he slams Bonnie's head down like an anchor causing her to take the whole length.

 _"Damn it, Ron, not that hard... oh screw it this aggressive side of his it's making me so wet."_ As Bonnie gags on Ron, she feels herself getting moist between her legs and slowly lifts her skirt up.

Meanwhile, Ron was lost in pleasure from his girlfriend sucking him hard, _"Bonnie making me think that I'm getting shallow by a black hole, I don't know how I'm lasting this long."_ With his MMP working in his body, Ron stamina has increased, thus allowing him to last long in the bedroom.

Bonnie soon lifts off Ron's member, with it still hard and cover with her saliva, and licks off the pre-cum before stroking it. "Impressive Ron, I wasn't expecting you to be able to last so long after that deep throat action."

"Well, you know me, the Mad Dog is full of surprises." He takes this moment to catch his breath and recover.

"In that case, is my Mad Dog ready for my kitty cat?" Bonnie tease Ron some more by removing her soak thong down and sways her butt in a catlike movement.

Getting lost in her movement, Ron nods his head repeatedly bring more strength to his cock. Receiving her answer, Bonnie gestures Ron to stand up so they can change positions. When Ron stands up, Bonnie turns him around to move her back towards him. She wraps one arm around his neck to give him not only a passionate kiss but to grind her ass on his hardness. The couple moans into each other mouth with Ron growing more and more eager to ram Bonnie.

Bonnie than bends over on the edge of the bed, still grinding on Ron, "Come on RonRon, show me that Mad Dog spirit of yours."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Ron grips her ass cheek and swiftly buries his cock inside her. "Yes, Ron ram that cock inside me!" Bonnie yelps in pleasure as Ron starts to pound her deeply. Not going to fast but allowing her to feel how long he is inside of her, which was about 7inches in length.

Ron than lifts her waist a bit, with her head laying downwards, and bangs her tight wet pussy. _"Sheesh, I wasn't expecting Bonnie to be so tight, but honestly, I have no complaints."_

"Just like that! Don't stop Ron!" Bonnie moans loudly, gripping the sheets like she was falling for dear life. Suddenly Ron changes his movement by giving slow but intense thrusts.

"You regret calling me a loser all those years BonBon?" He questions throwing Bonnie off guard until she realizes that Ron's aggressive side is coming and that just made her hornier than before.

"Oh shit! Yes." Bonnie answers only to earn more hard thrust from Ron in return.

Ron, not noticing his eyes lit up blue, growls saying, "How sorry are you? I want to hear how sorry you are!" and proceeds to fuck Bonnie fast and hard. The way he is now pounding her pussy cause Bonnie to go speechless and bites down on the sheet of the bed to hold back, showing how lost she was.

"How sorry!?" Ron orders with sweat dripping from his forehead, feeling the urge to cum rising closer and closer.

Fortunately for him, Bonnie is reaching her climax as well for she finally goes over the edge from Ron's forcefulness yelling, "Fuck I'm so sorry I take it all back you're not a loser you're a hero! The hero that is about to make me cum!"

"In that case..." Ron grabs her head to face her out of nowhere.

"What are you Mmmm!" Bonnie is cut off my Ron lips as he pours his deep feelings for her through the kiss, causing Bonnie to do the same and rubs her breast. Soon they both reach their climax where Bonnie tightens her walls on him and Ron cumming inside her like a rushing waterfall leaving his body. Bonnie collapse in satisfaction as Ron slowly pulls out her, revealing his load leaking out of her.

After seeing his result, Ron falls on the bed beside Bonnie and wraps her body around him in a loving matter, softly saying, "My hero."

Ron couldn't stop the warm smile that appears on his face hearing his girlfriend call him that, even if he doesn't fully see that in his self. They lay down together quietly, enjoying the afterglow and each other's warmth until Ron remembers how they got this far in the lovemaking. "BonBon, earlier you said you needed me. Is this what you meant, not that I have a problem with because this was amazing for me."

"Aww RonRon, no I wasn't expecting the sex part, but I'm glad it happen as well." Bonnie slightly blushes before confessing her true intention. "Honestly, I was having a rough day. I usually don't like to drop my guard over something like that, but with you, I felt like I could. When you mention Kim, I instantly went into a super jealous mode and secretly became afraid."

Ron grows concern and becomes more attentive towards Bonnie. "Afraid of what Bonnie?"

"That despite us dating now, you would eventually leave me for her." Bonnie's eyes begin to water over the thought of losing Ron to her rival. It wasn't just the fact that she and Kim have a rivalry, Bonnie has genuine grew deep feelings for Ron, and now after today she most certainly doesn't want him to leave her.

After hearing her explanation, it made more sense to Ron why Bonnie reacted the way she did. He now feels guilty for not being more concern for her. He leans over and kisses the sweet tears from Bonnie's eyes to comfort her. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I do have a lot to learn when it comes to dating as far as priorities, though I know one thing is that I don't want to lose you either."

Bonnie smiles brightly before kissing him passionately, with Ron happily kissing her back. Soon she finally heads to sleepy land, and Ron is about to join her until... _"HOLY NACO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MISSION!"_

Not wanting to wake his girlfriend, Ron softly moves out of the bed to find his clothes and Ronmunicator to contact Kim quickly. "Kim, please don't be mad at me, but Bonnie came over, and um Kim, are you okay over there."

Ron notices on the screen that Kim was sweating and has the same type of expression that Bonnie did when they were getting it on.

 **"Uh yeah, Ron. Mmmm no big on the mission... Shego ah, and I have come to an understanding. Shit talk to you later, bye."** Just like that, Kim cuts the feed leaving Ron very confused about what he witnessed on the screen. Turning his attention back towards Bonnie, he figures this was a blessing in disguise, for he walks back over to the bed to cuddle with her and feels her body on him again in relief. _Boo-ya!_

FIN

* * *

 **AN: So this longshot is inspired by Hagfish's RonBon art. If you look up (Hagfish RonBon or disgusting slime eel on Tumblr), the comic has no words and contains mature scenes, so you have been warned. What made do a fanfic lemon version of this is... well, I'm not sure other than being a fan of RonBon, working on my writing when it comes to lemons, wanted to have a word version of the comic?**

 **Anyways I'm not used to writing lemon scenes, so I will let you all form your opinion of it. Yes, I did tease Kigo at the end only because that's what happens in the comic, no I not doing one featuring the pairing cause I'm not entirely a fan of the ship, don't hate it just not with it yet.**


End file.
